Trust: It's a Mutual Thing
by aer-of-ice
Summary: "I'm sorry for you. You might be able to pick up these pieces yourself, Ottertail, but I'm not so sure Rushstar will let you." He let himself glance back once more. "After all, don't you know that trust is a mutual thing?" Challenge for TorrentClan.


It was the day of his apprentice ceremony, and Rainkit thought the weather was perfect. There was a clear blue sky up above his head and the bright sun shone down on him. Hollyshade, his mother, had put extra effort into grooming his pelt, and so his grey tabby fur was sleek and glossy.

He was speculating who his mentor would be. Troutsplash, a cat who had mentored many times before? Rippledusk, a strong, but capable warrior in her prime? Or would it be Silvertail, the powerful deputy? Did he even have a chance for Rushstar himself as mentor?

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather here for a clan meeting!" Jerked out of his thoughts by Rushstar's summons, Rainkit moved to where he could see the RiverClan leader. It was easy to identify him. Rushstar was tall and broad-shouldered, with a dense, long grey pelt and steely blue eyes.

"Rainkit, come forward, please." Holding his breath, he made his way towards the leader. There was a gentle, almost fond, look on Rushstar's face as he spoke the ritual words.

"Today you have reached the age of six moons, and I think it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rainpaw. Your mentor will be Ottertail." He blinked at the name of his new mentor. _Ottertail? Huh._ "I hope she will pass down all she knows on to you."

The aforementioned dark brown dappled she-cat stepped forward, a certain pride in her eyes as Rushstar continued. "Ottertail **,** you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Hollyshade, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and brave. You will be Rainpaw's mentor, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

 _I forgot that Mom mentored her._ Hollyshade looked shocked, like she was going to protest, but then she gave Rainpaw an encouraging smile with a respectful dip of her head to Ottertail. The newly-named Rainpaw approached Ottertail, and they touched noses for the first time as mentor and apprentice.

"Rainpaw! Rainpaw!" Already he could hear the cheers of the clan shouting his name, but it all faded to background noise when Ottertail spoke, Rainpaw having turned his complete attention on her.

"I'll make you a warrior everyone will be proud of," she whispered fiercely in his ear. "If you give me your trust, you will not regret it, I promise." Then, she added, in the same low whisper, "I will never lie to you. Honesty is one of my values."

He did not doubt it one bit. Ottertail was younger than most other mentors, having been a warrior for only a few short moons, and Rainpaw knew from Hollyshade's expression that she didn't think it was a good match, but he was sure it was going to work out. Why wouldn't it?

"What're we going to do first, Ottertail?" he asked his mentor quickly, blinking up at her with a question in his pale blue eyes.

She laughed: a high, breezy sound that bordered the line between carefree and obnoxious. He couldn't decide if he liked or not, and finally decided that he did. "How about we go for a tour of the territory? We can ask some of the older apprentices if they'd like to come, too, if you'd like."

"Okay!" Rainpaw replied, his eyes bright, and he turned around in a full circle to scan who all was in the camp. "Then can Hazelpaw and Creekpaw come with us?" They were the only apprentices he could see, and he pointed at the two daughters of Rippledusk with his tail: Hazelpaw was a pale grey spotted tabby and Creekpaw was a silver-and-white tabby.

"I don't see why not," Ottertail said with a radiant smile, and there he began his time as her apprentice.

Days turned into weeks, and Rainpaw found himself forming a certain bond with his mentor. It wasn't like the one he had with his mother or father, or with the rest of his clan mates, who, really, were just close acquaintances. He and Ottertail had become close friends and confidants, even.

She spent time with him when his own friends were busy, and she never pried too much when Rainpaw just didn't want to talk about how bad his day was going. Unlike some other mentors, he also knew that she never overworked him in training, even when she was mad or emotional that day.

All in the first moon, Ottertail gave him tips for his clumsy fishing technique and within days, it had improved drastically. She also showed him secret shortcuts around the territory in between patrols, even when Rainpaw knew she hadn't been forced to.

He did not regret his choice to trust her as his mentor one bit. He had been right at his ceremony. There was nothing to worry about after all. Hollyshade had been wrong about Ottertail.

o - ~ - o

"Do you ever think about the future?" he asked her one day during the sunhigh meal. His gaze was clear and thoughtful as he blinked at her.

Ottertail shifted, her expression neutral. "Well, of course," she replied. "I think every warrior thinks of the future. I, for one, want to be deputy eventually, and maybe, when the time is right, even leader."

Rainpaw thought about this. "I guess you're right about that," he admitted carefully. "But do you ever want a family?" He ducked his head, suddenly realizing how utterly stupid he sounded. _Stars, it sounds like I like her!_ The grey tabby could definitely say he didn't like her in _that_ way.

She laughed, and for once, the sound annoyed him. "What makes you ask that, Rainpaw?" she inquired. "Do you want love advice? It certainly seems so!"

Her teasing made Rainpaw fluff his pelt out in indignation. Heat spread under his pelt, and he felt the tips of his ears turn bright red. "Of course not! I'm just curious!" he exclaimed defensively. "There aren't even any she-cats younger than me in the apprentices den, and I'm not even a warrior! Besides," he added fiercely, "you never answered my last question!"

Ottertail looked amused after his little tirade, her ear twitching. "All right, fine, I'll answer the question. The answer is: no, I don't think that's for me. I don't really want to be grounded by someone else," she said. "Maybe in another life it would happen, but not in this one." She twitched her whiskers and added cheekily, "Also, there may not be any she-cats in the apprentices den now...but give it a moon or two, maybe."

Rainpaw stared at her, somewhat disbelieving at her last comment. "Would you happen to be implying something?" His voice was small.

"Is it Stonekit?" She said it so matter-of-factly that he could only blink at her, speechless at her guesswork. "Well, is it?"

Rainpaw said nothing at first, then a very timid, meek: "Maybe."

"Well, don't worry about it," Ottertail replied, and he let his fur flatten in poorly-hidden relief. He trusted her. "I won't tell a single soul. Nobody will ever hear it from me, all right? I wouldn't betray your trust like that."

There was a strange note in her voice, but Rainpaw didn't think about it. He breathed deeply. "Thank you," he told her gratefully. "I think Mom - Hollyshade - would kill me if she knew." Rainpaw paused as another's thought crossed his mind. "As a matter of fact, Rushstar probably would, too."

Ottertail simply blinked at him. She didn't look judgmental or amused this time. "Anytime," she replied seriously, lifting her head. "It's no problem, really. No problem at all."

o - ~ - o

A moon later, Rainpaw found himself on dawn patrol for the first time in a few weeks. He had practically dragged Ottertail out of the warriors den so that they could meet Stonepaw and Flashfoot out in the main clearing; she acted _that_ tired. It was strange to him. Ottertail was always prepared for the day, and this was unlike her.

"Hey, look, over there!" a grey mackerel tabby called, gesturing at the border. Stonepaw was a new apprentice, named a 'paw only a few sunrises ago, and Rushstar's only daughter. So far she had proven herself skilled and determined. Rainpaw respected that. He quickly followed her gaze to the WindClan border. Not too far away from the scent markers, he saw a four-cat patrol heading their way, over a rise.

"Good find," praised Flashfoot, Stonepaw's mentor, and the grey tabby's eyes glowed with accomplishment.

"Yeah, good job," Rainpaw added after Flashfoot, though he thought he sounded awkward. "Also, who are they?" Rainpaw asked, turning towards Ottertail with a question in his eyes. "They don't look very familiar to me." It was true. He hadn't paid much attention to WindClan attendees at the gatherings he had gone to.

Ottertail started visibly at Rainpaw's voice, looking strangely guilty as she answered. "Oh, right! The dilute tortoiseshell cat is Brindlesong, she's the leader's sister. Scorchstone is a senior warrior; that large dark grey tom. Behind Scorchstone is Thistleheart—she's a dark tabby, and next to Thistleheart is Ryewind, the brown tabby."

She pointed out each cat as she spoke, but Rainpaw noticed that her voice hitched when she said Ryewind's name. _Today just keeps getting weirder, doesn't it?_ _Ottertail's always so confident and sure of herself all the time._

"Let's go before they get here to avoid any awkward conflicts," Flashfoot told the group decisively, gaze fixed on the approaching cats, and he began padding along a worn path, with Stonepaw following right on his heels. Rainpaw trailed behind the pair. He did not miss the fact that Ottertail hesitated and looked back at the enemy patrol before bringing up the rear end.

For the most part, Rainpaw thought that the day went on as it had before. After they had gotten back from the patrol, Ottertail had swiftly decided that Rainpaw would have battle practice with Bluepaw, Stonepaw's brother. He was a little confused since he was four moons older and more experienced, but didn't argue.

They were supposed to have a mock fight. He glanced back, and took notice of the four cats who'd be observing: Pebblestorm, Bluepaw's mentor, Ottertail, and Hazelfire and Creektail, who had just been made warriors and who had decided to tag along for the fun of it.

"You both know the rules, right?" Pebblestorm asked, staring at both of them with bright green eyes.

Bluepaw nodded. "Claws sheathed, no cheating. Pin your opponent for five seconds to win." He blinked at the light brown speckled she-cat hopefully. "Did I get it?"

"Yes," answered Pebblestorm, sounding pleased as she stepped back. "Now, are you ready? Three, two, one-"

Just as she announced "one", Bluepaw charged forward with all the speed Rainpaw guessed he had. Easily, he sidestepped, and pinned down the younger cat as he stumbled, confused about missing his target.

"Gotcha," he said, and let up the silver-grey tom after the required five seconds.

Bluepaw groaned. "Another try, please?"

Pebblestorm gave him a nod. "Remember not to let him think too much," she reminded. "Three, two, one."

This time, Bluepaw hesitated a moment, and Rainpaw took it upon himself to move first. He darted towards his opponent, and he saw Bluepaw's face flash with surprise as he swiped at the tom's knees. Bluepaw leaped back with a squeal of surprise, and Rainpaw flashed out a paw, tripping the apprentice as he stumbled forward. He took his opening by throwing all his weight towards where the confused Bluepaw was, and somehow he hit his target. With an exaggerated "oof" from his opponent, Rainpaw sat on him, effectively pinning the smaller apprentice down for the second time.

"I surrender," gasped Bluepaw, and Pebblestorm motioned for Rainpaw to stand.

"Sorry," Rainpaw apologized, but Bluepaw shook it off with a good-natured grin.

Hazelfire called out, "Way to win the match!" and doubled over laughing. Creektail prodded her sister with a sheathed paw, shooting her an unimpressed look, and Hazelfire wheezed as she attempted to stop her giggles.

"That was not your best, Bluepaw," Pebblestorm informed her apprentice with a sigh, and then she turned to Rainpaw. "While your...um, tactic did actually work in the end, I'm not sure how effective sitting on your opponent will be." Her voice was stern, but her whiskers twitched, betraying her amusement.

"Ottertail?" Rainpaw twisted to look at his own mentor, who had not said anything yet. "What did you think of the match?"

She didn't seem to even be looking at him, and he had to repeat himself before she took notice of his inquiry. Letting out a large yawn, Ottertail replied, "You did great, Rainpaw. Great technique," she added with a smile, as an afterthought, but the comment didn't quite reach her eyes.

 _She didn't even watch_ , he realized, suddenly feeling a pang in his chest.

He and Bluepaw fought four more times before Pebblestorm called it good. Rainpaw won three while Bluepaw won just once, due to Rainpaw throwing the match. The whole party of cats padded on the path back to camp. He was the only silent one.

o - ~ - o

That night, he decided to eat alone, eyes trained on Ottertail. _I don't know why she's being so weird all of a sudden. She wasn't up this morning, she hesitated on the patrol, she didn't watch my battle practice. It wasn't like this when she was first assigned my mentor. What's going on?_ Across camp _, t_ he dappled she-cat was hurriedly gulping down a well-sized carp, gaze flitting around like a worried bird. He tried to convince himself it was just that she hadn't slept well, but he wasn't so sure.o

Then, as the sun began to set, Rainpaw caught sight of his mentor padding out of the camp. Rainpaw stood, ready to call out or to follow her, but he didn't want to invade on her privacy, and lowered himself to the ground again. It wasn't any of his business, after all. Ottertail trusted him. She would have told him if anything was wrong.

But he was still curious, and maybe a little bit suspicious, and he soon figured out a pattern. Ottertail would be really tired and distracted during the day, especially in the morning, and she would always be daydreaming or dozing on her paws. Come nighttime, she'd eat a large dusk meal and suddenly gain a burst of energy. Then she'd leave camp at sundown every night.

It was a quarter moon after he had first seen Ottertail leave camp when Rainpaw finally made the decision to follow her. He had weighed the pros and cons many times before falling asleep each night, but had come to the conclusion that it was for her own sake he was going to come after her. _I hope she's okay._

It was easy to do, he found. Ottertail was not very subtle, it seemed, and her scent trail led in a straight path. His heart sank when he realized that it was heading towards the WindClan border where they had patrolled that one day. _Maybe it'll turn at the last second_ , he reasoned, but the trail never did.

Rainpaw saw his mentor sitting a whisker-length from the border, and he hesitated before stepping forward, though he stayed in the shadows. _I don't want to interrupt. Something could be happening._ He waited a moment, and then a brown tabby tom came over the ridge. _Ryewind_. He recognized the WindClan warrior's silhouette from when Ottertail had pointed out the patrol a few weeks ago.

Ottertail stood and the two embraced, as if they were fully used to each other's company. They were both purring and their tails twined together. Rainpaw stood there a moment, speechless. What was she _doing_? This was where she'd been all night? His mentor was slipping away from the clan every night just to see a _WindClan_ cat?

He hesitated in the shadows, torn. _I could report this to Rushstar_ , he thought. _Cross-clan relationships are forbidden, after all. Ottertail's breaking the code right now_. But at the same time, he still felt the pull of loyalty towards Ottertail. _She's keeping my secret. She helped me; treated me like an equal_. Then something occurred to him. _But she lied to me. She said a family wasn't for her. She said she would never lie to me, and that's exactly what she did_.

Rainpaw took a deep breath, feeling his nerves stiffen. _I feel awful, and I'm sorry, Ottertail. But Rushstar needs to know about this, and you lied. After all, you said honesty was some of your values, and so I'm keeping it_. Then he padded forward out of the gloom, head high and blue eyes blazing as if he knew what he was doing.

"Ottertail!" he snapped. "What is this?" The two cats sprang apart at the interruption, and Ottertail's eyes widened as she recognized the form of her apprentice. Ryewind said nothing, jaws parted in a silent plea.

She corralled him away from where Ryewind stood, and Rainpaw saw him slip away once he felt Rainpaw wasn't looking. "This isn't what it looks like!" she defended immediately, fur spiking in alarm along her spine. Her eyes were wide and fearful. "We're just friends! You won't tell anyone about this, will you?"

Rainpaw glared. "I saw you!" he exclaimed, lashing his tail. "He's a WindClan cat, Ottertail! For StarClan's sake, he's even got "wind" in his name! Why shouldn't I tell Rushstar?"

"I'm your mentor!" Ottertail protested. "You can't tell because we have a bond! Don't you trust me to fix this? Stars, I'm keeping _your_ secret for you!" There was a pleading in her eyes, but Rainpaw averted her gaze. If he saw her eyes, he had no doubt he would stray from the plan and not tell Rushstar after all.

"Maybe I would have trusted you before," he murmured, suddenly quiet. Then his voice raised again. "But you _lied_ to me, didn't you? You said you'd never lie to me, but you did, that one afternoon. Remember? You said you'd never have a family."

"Rainpaw-" she tried, but he cut her off before she could continue.

"I _am_ going to tell Rushstar," he warned, again. "I can't believe you started ignoring my training for a WindClan cat!"

Rainpaw turned to leave, casting another glare in her direction. "I'm sorry for you. You might be able to pick up these pieces yourself, Ottertail, but I'm not so sure Rushstar will let you." He let himself glance back once more. "After all, don't you know that trust is a mutual thing?"


End file.
